


Niki's Ghost- A One Shot

by enderdust



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Closure, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, Platonic Relationships, Realization, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderdust/pseuds/enderdust
Summary: Niki’s not a fan of taking Tommy's life in such a big way, so the night before Tommy's final battle with Dream, she devises a plan. However, someone gets in her way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Niki's Ghost- A One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you enjoy and follow me on Twitter @enderdustt

The hood of Wilbur’s cloak slid off of Niki’s head, revealing her bright pink hair. The lit match burned in between her fingers, but she was more focused on the sleeping body in front of her. The sleeping body of Tommy. She reached her hand down to where she kept the dagger.  
She carefully unsheathed it. The small flame in her other hand flickered, reflecting off of the polished metal. She had kept the blade as clean as possible as she wanted it to be perfect when it came to the time.  
The time for its true job. Killing Tommy, who had caused their lives to travel down a path of insanity.  
Niki padded forward and used the match to light the torch in the corner of Tommy’s room. His room was quite sad, to be honest. A small portion of the dirt hut he called home. A home that had been griefed many times. The torch's flame only reflected the desolation the home seemed to own.  
Niki blew out the match, ignoring the feeling of sympathy threatening to grow at her core. She ran her finger gently over the dagger’s blade as she walked closer to Tommy.  
Jack had wanted Tommy’s final life to be taken dramatically, in a way that would leave a mark on the entire world. Niki wasn’t a fan of that, though she never said anything. She wanted Tommy gone, she knew that for sure, but to get rid of him in such a dangerous way seemed too extravagant.  
So Niki had a plan. The plan that was now in effect. All she had to do was stab the boy and take his last life. But was it worth it? She fiddled with Puffy’s promise ring, letting the cool metal roll in between her fingers. Would Puffy like this idea? Definitely not. Wilbur? Wilbur definitely wouldn’t like the thought of Niki killing the boy he considered a brother. But then again, wasn’t Tommy the reason?  
Once again she carefully took the dagger in between her fingers, this time aiming it towards the boy’s asleep body.  
The grip of revenge took control of her body and she found herself longing to take the blade and get it all over with. Her heart pounded in her chest. She squinted her eyes, ready to make the final move.  
“What are you doing?” Niki turned around quickly, concealing the dagger behind her.  
A ghostly appearance stood in front of her, dressed in a wool yellow sweater, brown pants, and holding a small blue object in one hand. The figure's face was that of Wilbur, Wilbur who was dead. Wilbur, Niki’s best friend.  
This figure did look dead. Ghastly hollow eyes and a pale grey face. She had heard of the legend of Ghostbur. Many L’manbergians had claimed that Wilbur had stuck around, keeping Phil company, playing music, and watching over Tommy from time to time. Niki had never believed it. Not even when she thought she saw a ghastly figure after Doomsday. She wanted to believe that Wilbur, her best friend who had gone insane was dead for good. She wanted to live in denial  
Only she couldn’t deny it this time.  
“Ghostbur?” Her voice was low and quiet as to not wake up Tommy. “I don’t-”  
“You! I know you! Your hair is pink! What a pretty color!” The ghost’s voice was the opposite of Niki’s. High pitched and joyful.  
“I- I didn’t think, how?”  
“Unfinished business! Oh, you still smell like bread! I remember the smell of bread!” Ghostbur giggled, floating closer to Niki. “Now if I could remember your name…”  
Niki struggled to hold back tears. “Niki. I’m Niki.” Her voice was quivering.  
A large smile spread across the ghost’s face and he flew happily around the room.  
“Niki! She was one of Alivebur’s friends! One of Alivebur’s best friends!”  
Tommy turned over in his bed and Niki rushed forward towards the ghost.  
“Wil, can we- we go outside?” She tightened her grip on the dagger. “ I think I should speak to you.”  
The ghost smiled and flew out of the hut and Niki hurried after him. They walked over to Tommy and Tubbo’s bench. Niki sat down and wrapped the itchy fabric of Wilbur’s cloak around her body.  
“That cloak was Alivebur’s!” The ghost exclaimed in awe. “ He must have really liked you to give it to you.”  
“He didn’t give it to me. I- took it from him. His body.” A single tear fell down her cheek.  
“Hey, don’t cry! Have some blue!” The ghost took a part of his blue object and handed it to Niki. The object had the texture of wool and somehow made it feel like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders.  
But her tears still fell.  
“What is wrong, Niki?” Ghostbur asked. “Do you not like the blue?”  
“Wil- Ghostbur. I- I think I made a mistake.” She carefully pulled the dagger out from the cloak. The ghost flinched slightly next to her. “I almost... I was so close to killing Tommy.”  
“Tommy? Why would you kill him? He is nice!”  
“I don’t know. I really don’t know.” Her voice broke and with it she finally let herself crumble. She let the pain of losing Wilbur, of losing her home, of coming to terms with everything finally overcome her.  
“I lost it. I lost you. You were one of the only people I trusted and I lost you. I had Puffy, but she had her priorities and I had mine. I sat and watched as power caused L’Manberg to crumble again. So I said, it’s over. I burnt the tree, that meant so much to you. I- let it go. Then I turned to Tommy and now I don’t really know why.  
“ But still, I hold this dagger. Revenge has consumed me. And I really don’t like it, Wil. I just want it to be peaceful again. If Tommy dies, maybe it will all be over. Maybe-”  
The ghost looked over at her, placing a light hand on her shoulder. His touch was cold sending a shiver down Niki’s spine and throwing her from her rambles.  
“Revenge is not worth it. Especially on someone who never intentionally hurt you”  
“I-”  
“Niki, do you remember what it was like to be a kid?” The ghostly figure asked. Niki tightened her fingers on the dagger.  
“No, I don’t. Most of my life was full of bloodshed. Because of Wil, because of you and your stupid country,” she spat, “I never had time to just be a kid.”  
“So now that Tommy finally gets to be one…”  
Niki looked down at her hands, one clutching the dagger desperately, the other gently holding the blue. She tried desperately to find words, to explain everything she was feeling.  
“You’re jealous, Niki. I know you and I know you're jealous! You were Alivebur’s best friend!”  
“I’m not jealous of a kid.” Her voice was barely audible as she carefully stood up, the ghost floating near her. “Especially Tommy. The cause of-”  
“Tommy’s not the cause. You know who the cause is, Niki, you just can’t take it out on him.” The ghost looked surprised at his own words. Niki felt her heart threaten to leap from her chest.  
“I think you should go, Ghostbur,” she mumbled. The ghost raised an eyebrow.  
“Why-”  
“Go.” She made her voice as stern as she could with the tears falling down her face.  
“But Tommy,” Ghostbur whispered to her.  
Niki looked down at the dagger in her hand and then lifted it up, throwing it down the small cliff in front of the bench. It landed somewhere among the fields, lost for someone else to find.  
Ghostbur looked at Niki and then flew off back towards the hut.  
The second Niki felt the ghost’s presence slip away, she curled her knees up to her chest and let herself break one more time.


End file.
